Humans?
by Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Doc Greene makes a new machine that can turn robots into organic beings. In a test trial, the bots are accidentally affected, and turned into humans! What will happen next? P.S. R&r! It helps me to get feedback so I become a better writer! Rescue bot oneshot
**I do not own Rescue Bots or any of their characters. I am just a fanatic waiting for season 4 to come out on Netflix, who's on Spring Break.**

Prologue

"Cody you won't believe what my daddy invented!" Frankie exclaims as she slides down the pole into the bunker. "He invented a machine that can turn robots into living, organic, beings!" She says excitedly, not allowing Cody to actually guess.

"Like what?" Boulder asks excitedly, listening on their conversation. The other bots get up from whatever they were doing and listen as well.

"Well...We don't actually know yet, daddy hasn't had anything that he could test on." Frankie sighs as she kicks a nail.

"Doesn't he have a whole bunch of robots?" Cody asks as he raises his eyebrow.

"All of the robots in his lab are really important!" Frankie frowns, as if she is mortified that Cody could ever suggest such a thing.

"Well...Couldn't you just use like a phone or something?" Blades asks.

"Phones cost a lot of money though!" Frankie says as she crosses her arms. "Hmph. I guess you guys don't want to see it after all!" Frankie pouts.

"We never said that!" Cody denies.

"So you guys do want to see it?" Frankie perks up.

Everyone looks at Heatwave, who has his arms crossed. "Fine." He sighs, and Blades cheers.

"What about your drivers?" Cody asks.

"Well...Last time Optimus was here, he taught us how to make holograms of people driving us." Boulder explains as all of the bots transform.

"Noble!" Cody says as he climbs into Chase's passenger seat. All of the bots turn on their holograms, who look like their partners as Frankie gets into Chase's backseat.

"Rescue bots roll to the rescue!... That's not actually a rescue." Heatwave sighs as they all drive out of the firehouse.

When they arrive, Cody and Frankie hop out of Chase as he and the rest of the bots transform. "Daddy! I'm back! Cody and the rescue bots are here too!" Frankie yells.

A loud whirring noise answers them.

"What's that?" Blades asks nervously.

"Uhm...I don't know...DADDY?!" Frankie yells as she frowns. "I'll be right back out guys, you stay here." Frankie instructs as she goes inside.

"It probably doesn't even work." Heatwave says disbelievingly.

"You never know…" Boulder shrugs.

Suddenly electricity and light shoot everywhere, and everybody blacks out.

Story

Heatwave's P.O.V.: "Ugh...What happened?" I groan, as I put my servo up to my aching head.

"Aagh! Who are you?" Cody demands as he points a finger at me accusingly.

"What?! I'm Heatwave! Remember?" I say as I realize Cody got a lot bigger. "Cody, did you get a growth spurt or something?" I ask as I adjust my hat.

Suddenly, a breeze whisks my hat away. "What?!" I cry out as I grab my hat. My hat is firmly stuck to my head...but not...because it's in my…

"HANDS?!" I say as I hold up my servos. I drop my hat, and Cody picks it up. "Am I Kade again?" I demand as he hands my hat back to me.

"Not really…" Cody frowns, and Frankie hands me a makeup mirror. I look and immediately drop the mirror.

"I'm...My own self? But not my own self?" I frown as I examine my new form.

"Help! I can't get up!" Blades voice cries out. I spot a boy with bright orange hair and green glasses, and assume it is him. I lend him my hand, but he recoils in fear.

"Who are you?" He demands. "And why is a human my height...Wait...What's going on?!" He asks as he looks at his hand. "Am I Dani again? Wait no...I'm not a girl…" Blades frowns as he examines himself. He pulls on my arm and stands up shakily.

"Where are the other bots?" He asks as he looks around.

"I'm Heatwave you idiot." I say as roll my opti...eyes.

"Oh...Then that must be Boulder, and that must be Chase." He says as he points to an African-American boy with a green hard hat, and a boy with blonde hair and a police helmet. They both sit up in confusement, and listen to our explanation.

"So what caused this… change?" Chase asks as we help him and Boulder stand up.

"I bet it is Doc Greene's new machine!" Cody exclaims suddenly.

"You're right…" Boulder agrees as he looks at the sky in amazement.

"Why hello Frankie, Cody!" Doc Greene exclaims as he walks outside. His lab coat is absolutely covered in ash, and his hair is standing straight on end.

"And who are you fellows?" He asks me and my team.

"About that…Uhm. Well your new machine kinda turned all the bots into humans." Cody winces, explaining for us.

"Well I'll be!" Doc exclaims as he looks us over.

"Do you think you could change them back?" Cody asks, beating me to the question.

"I'm afraid not Cody. The machine is well…" Doc Greene says as he grits his teeth.

"It's completely destroyed isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes." Doc answers. I groan, and then try to think of all of the ways this could hinder our rescue missions.

"Well I guess we better go tell the rest of my family." Cody sighs, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uhm. There's one slight problem...How are we going to get back?" Blades asks frantically.

"I'll take you." Doc offers.

"It's better than nothing." I mumble, and we all pile into his car. We are all squished together and I sigh. This trip is probably going to be the longest twenty minutes of my life.

Once we finally arrive at the firehouse, everybody tries to get out of the car as quickly as possible.

"I'll work on fixing the machine as soon as I return to my lab!" Doc reassures us as he pulls away.

"Great. Now what?" I ask.

"Uhm. Who are you guys?" Dani asks as she walks up to us.

"We'll explain in a moment, is everybody home? Cody asks.

"Uh...Yes...They're all in the living room." Dani answers with a very confused expression.

We all head inside, and go up the elevator into the kitchen. We all go into the living room, and everybody gasps.

"Who are you guys?" Kade asks, looking up from his comic. We all sit down, and Cody explains for us.

"Well...Doc made a machine that could turn robots into people, and he turned it on, and all of the bots turned into humans, so yeah." Cody finishes lamely.

"Wait what? No fair. You're still taller than me." Kade accuses as he points a finger at me.

"How are we going to do our missions?" Graham asks.

"We'll do what we always do, save lives. So what if we have a little...difficulty." Chief Burns declares as he stands up.

"Sir, I would not call this a "little" difficulty." Chase says, and Chief Burns sighs.

"Not literally Chase." He sighs.

"Where shall we stay? Our berths are much too large for us now." Chase asks, going back to the original subject.

"I guess for now we will have to bunk together." Chief Burns sighs.

"What?! No way!" All of the siblings object.

"And what about me? I can't have a boy sleeping in my room! No offense Blades." Dani exclaims.

"I guess Blades and Chase could both sleep with me, since I'm the smallest." Cody offers.

"I wouldn't mind." Blades grins.

"I do not object as well." Chase agrees.

"That means me and Heatwave?" Kade cries out.

"You two can be bed buddies!" Blades says happily. I glare at him. "Or not?" Blades says as he takes a step back. Then me and Kade glare at each other. This is going to be a long, long night.

"Ugh. I didn't sleep longer than two hours." I complain as I come out of Kade's room.

"I was squished!" Blades whines, agrreing with me.

"Sorry my bed is so small." Cody apologizes to Blades.

"So who's not awake yet?" I inquire.

"Uhm...Chase, Kade, Dani, Boulder, Graham, and dad." Cody answers. "Oh yeah Heatwave...Kade kicks...and snores." Cody grins sheepishly.

"I couldn't tell." I groan. "Did you know that he also sleep talks?" I ask him.

"He does?" Cody laughs.

"He kept talking about what he would eat for for breakfast." I grin. Dani passes by us silently, and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Good mornin…" Blades starts, but Dani holds up a finger.

"No talky till after coffee." She says sleepily.

"Okay." Blades says dejectedly.

"I'm going to the bunker, it's getting crowded in here." I say, hearing Kade yawning.

"I'll come with you." Cody offers, as he gets his toast from the toaster.

As soon as we get off the elevator, Cody grins at me. "You just wanted to get away from Kade, didn't you?" He teases.

"Yup." I grin shamelessly.

"We could play Monopoly, now that you won't keep knocking the board over." Cody offers.

"May I join you?" Chase asks. As we glance over to look at him, I have to stifle a laugh. His hair is very disheveled, and his hat is hanging at a weird level.

"Uhm...Actually...You guys should probably get ready first." Cody frowns as he looks at me and Chase. I raise my eyebrow, and walk over to a mirror. Then I start laughing at myself. My hair is sticking out in different directions, and my clothes are all wrinkled.

"Better go retrieve my hat and coat from Kade's room." I say after I finish laughing.

"And I'll get a brush." Cody giggles, deciding I won't get mad at him. I go back up the elevator with Chase and Cody, and Boulder greets us.

"Good morning! It's such a beautiful day to day, isn't it?" He asks. I look outside at the storm clouds and watch it start to rain.

"Absolutely gorgeous." I comment sarcastically. Then I fetch my hat and coat from Kade's room.

"Here's the brush. Chase has to get his clothes ironed, so he's waiting in my room while dad irons them." Cody says as he hands me a pink brush.

"Seriously?" I ask as I hold it up. "It's the only one I could find. Sorry." Cody apologizes. I sigh and go into the bathroom. I look at the mirror and brush my brown hair until it looks normal. I look at the toilet and raise my eyebrow. "I hope Doc fixes his machine before any of us have to use that." I comment to myself under my breath.

"You all done making yourself pretty? 'Cause you sure took a while." Kade teases. I just glare at him. Once Chase comes out with his newly ironed clothes, Dani puts away her coffee mug.

"So who's going to the store with me? I'm going to need help carrying everything since you guys aren't available anymore." Dani asks, and all of the Burns look at me and my team.

"We'll help you!" Blades exclaims, before I can protest.

"Thanks Blades."Dani says, and we all go down the pole and leave the firehouse.

"I'll get you back Blades. I'm warning you." I hiss. Blades just grins and ignores me.

"Scrap." I hear Blades mumble as he starts shifting from foot to foot at the Mall.

"What's wrong?" Boulder asks him.

"I think I need to use the restroom!" He whisper yells.

"Uhm…" Boulder grits his teeth and looks at me. Of course.

"Excuse me Dani, where are the restrooms?" I ask. "Oh. Uhm...They're right over there." She says as she points in front of us to the right.

"I'll go with Blades, you guys carry our bags." I instruct Chase and Boulder, as me and Blades hand them our bags. "Let's get this over with." I sigh, as I drag Blades over to the restrooms.

"Uh Heatwave. There's one slight problem…" Blades whimpers.

"What?" I groan.

"Which one is the men's restroom?" He whispers. I look at the two signs hanging over the doors. One is a blue figure, and one is a red figure with a dress. Blades is such an idiot sometimes. I decide to get my revenge. "I guess you'll find out if you hear screaming." I sneer. Blades gulps as I push him into the restroom with the red sign. Sure enough,

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! WHY ARE YOU IN THE WOMEN'S RESTROOM PERVERT?!"Some lady yells.

"Sorry." Blades whimpers as he opens the door quickly. "She had her stall door unlocked." He whimpers. I chuckle inwardly.

"I guess it's that one then." I say as I point to the other door. He goes in meekly, and then comes out again after washing his hands.

"Heatwave, what's a pervert?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say as I shrug.

"I guess you got me back, huh?" He says as his shoulders droop.

"Where have you two been?" Dani demands as she comes storming in our direction.

"What do you mean? We've been here the entire time." I say as I roll my eyes.

"How long does it take to got to the restroom?" She demands.

"Blades had to find out the hard way which one was the men's restroom." I chuckle.

"Oh." She blushes.

"Anyways...Doc Greene fixed his machine! We can be ourselves again!" Boulder says, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh Yeah!" I yell, pumping my fist in the air. Some shoppers look at me weirdly, but I ignore them.

"Of course he fixed it after I figured which bathroom." Blades groans.

I grin, and take half of Boulder's bags. Blades does the same with Chase. We all speed walk back to the firehouse, and drop all of our bags off.

"We can all go in dad's old police car." Cody offers, and we all stuff into the vehicle.

"Rescue b...people, roll to the rescue of ourselves!" I cheer, as Chief Burns starts the car.

"Are you sure you four are ready?" Doc asks.

"No. I want to stay a human forever and have to sleep with Kade. Is that even a real question?" I demand. Then Doc Greene grins, and flips a bunch of switches on his machine. As he flips it, all of the humans go into a different room because of the the lightning and light shoot everywhere and the world blacks out again.

"Did it work?" I demand, as I wake up.

"Nope. You're still a human." Kade grins.

"No !" I complain as I quickly stand up, and hit the roof. "Liar." I comment as I transform.

"It got you to stand up didn't it?" He sneers.

"Are the others awake yet?" I ask, ignoring him as I open my door for him.

"Yup. But they all left." Kade answers. I look around to make sure, and then drive out of the lab..

"You kicked and snored. I barely got any sleep." Kade complains. I just groan and head home.

 _The End_


End file.
